


First Thought, Best Thought

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjob with very vaguely dom!Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thought, Best Thought

**Author's Note:**

> alternately titled: dane dehaan makes me doubt my sexuality and i have no control over my writing.  
> inspired by that (painfully brief) scene in kill your darlings with dane dehaan sucking daniel radcliffes fingers into his mouth, and was gonna stop there but like fuck it. forgive me if this is bad. i dont write much up this alley.
> 
> title from kill your darlings (thank u for ruining me, film)
> 
> EDIT: thank u sm to the lovely person who translated it for me!!! u can find the translation in ру́сский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5502712). :)))

It was late, and Tyler's head was laying on Josh's lap, his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, Josh knew, just resting. If Josh spoke, he would respond, turn his head to face him, probably smiling sleepily. Josh didn't speak, though, just looked at his friend, then gently placed his hand on the back of Tyler's head, running his fingers through the short hair.  
  
Tyler turned his head to face him, slightly confused but not resistant in any way. Josh's heart was beating fast, and he could see Tyler's shoulders moving smoothly along with his breaths, feel his pulse beating too fast as he moved his hand to Tyler's neck, forced himself to go slightly further, fingers trailing up Tyler's cheek, then stopping on Tyler's lips.  
  
For a second, it seemed like Tyler wasn't sure what to do, and Josh planned how to pull away, to apologise for going too far, to ask to forget that any of this ever happened. Staring Josh in the eyes, Tyler sucked Josh's index finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and, yeah, that loud drumming sound was Josh's heart, and his breathing had stopped.  
  
"Tyler," he whispered, and forced himself to breathe. Tyler let Josh's finger slip out of his mouth, instead straining his neck upwards, trying to reach Josh's lips. Josh ducked forwards to meet him halfway, managed to manoeuvre them so they were lying on the couch, Tyler pressed up against Josh.  
  
Tyler pressed their crotches together, rubbing against him, dragging helpless moans from Josh's mouth. It didn't take long until his lips felt sore, Tyler's kisses full of teeth, but it was fine, because now Tyler was sucking bruises onto his jaw, over his pulse on his neck, pulling off his shirt to get to his collar bones, his ribs.  
  
Josh whimpered, and Tyler's hand hovered over the zip on his pants. "Can I?" Tyler asked, his other hand running up and down Josh's thigh.  
  
" _Yes_ ," he said, and it wasn't that he didn't appreciate Tyler making sure, but he _definitely_ wanted this, all of this, preferably as soon as possible. Tyler was smiling at him, pressing a kiss against the skin visible just above his jeans before he unzipped them and pulled them down past his knees.  
  
Without the skinny jeans in the way, there was far less restricting Josh's dick, far less material muffling Tyler's touch. He tried not to moan too loudly when Tyler rubbed at his dick, not enough friction, smiling at the desperate look Josh gave him.  
  
"Please?" Josh asked, and Tyler didn't respond verbally, just slowly (too slowly) pulled his underwear down to join his jeans. He couldn't really move much, especially with one of Tyler's hands holding his hips down, rubbing circles into the jutting bones, right over the bruises he had left. He seemed proud of them, and really, Josh was proud to be able to wear them, too. He was Tyler's, and people would know that when they saw the purple marks littering his skin, both in plain sight and peeking out below his shirt. They would see Tyler holding his hand, or with an arm around him, and _know_.  
  
His thoughts were cut short by Tyler taking his dick into his hand, and, _god_ , if he wasn't hard before, he sure as heck was now. This was Tyler touching him, straddling his legs and leaning down to kiss the tip of his cock. _I love you_ , Josh thought, but didn't say it, because he wasn't sure if it would mean something different now, cross some line it never had before. " _Tyler_ ," he said instead, hand running through Tyler's hair, and he was pretty sure Tyler understood. He usually understood.  
  
Tyler wrapped his hand around Josh's cock, slowly jerking Josh off as he licked the tip. A whimper rose in Josh's throat, Tyler moving on from licking, taking it into his mouth, tongue still flicking around. Josh's hands formed fists, but Tyler's hair was too short for him to get a grip on it. For the best, really. He didn't know how Tyler would respond to him pulling at his hair.  
  
Tyler was sinking down deeper between the bobs of his head, and, god, he was gorgeous, his lips so plush and red, eyes half-closed with pleasure as he took out his own cock, hips bucking into his fist. Josh called Tyler's name when he came, body tensing and hips trying to move despite Tyler's hand pushing him back, pinning him to the couch.  
  
Tyler swallowed and pulled off, and Josh nodded at Tyler's erection. "Want some help there?" he asked, smiling at Tyler's breathy, " _Yes_." He complied quickly, reaching down to jerk Tyler off. It didn't take long until Tyler was panting, pressing their lips together messily until he was coming in Josh's hand.  
  
For a while, they lay there, Tyler collapsed on top of Josh, until Josh realised that his hand felt pretty gross, and if they fell asleep on the couch, Josh would wake up with a sore back, and someone would probably find them in the compromising position.  
  
Josh nudged Tyler, who hummed in a sleepy, questioning way. "Bed," he said, and Tyler grumbled but stood up, fixing his clothes and waiting for Josh to join him.  
  
"Gotta wash this off my hand. You go ahead."  
  
Tyler nodded, and by the time Josh had finished cleaning up, Tyler was asleep. Smiling, he climbed in the bed as quietly as possible, and curled around him. He was a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> violently switching between thinking this is shit and thinking this is pretty good.
> 
> yall can prompt me [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
